Misaki's Family
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: Sequel to I'm Adopted!, Misaki finally get to meet his real family, what will happen? will he saty with them or go back and how will they deal with him dating Akihiko?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A couple days later after the Misaki found out the truth of himself, Takahiro had asked Akihiko to have a cup of coffee in one of the café he favored and also talk about what his father had also done to Misaki that he wasn't aware of. Akihiko reluctantly agreed. They both thought best that Misaki didn't know what they were going to do so they met each other when Misaki was at school.

As they sat down, both orders a simple cup of coffee, Akihiko contemplate on how to tell his dear friend of what his father had done to Misaki before they were able to tell Takahiro. Before opening his mouth to say anything, the server comes with their orders and leaves, Takahiro take a small sip.  
>"I may be a bit dense, but it looks like this wasn't the first time that your father has done something against Misaki, right?" he asks looking at his cup.<p>

"Yes"

"Why? And what has he done to Misaki?"He looks at Akihiko like a worried parent and brother.

Akihiko sighs, not even bothering taking sip from his coffee, "He wants my happiness but for some reason that means Misaki will ruin it all for me, he verbally abused him to the point he said that his existence is troublesome"

"If your father knows about us then doesn't he know what those words mean to Misaki?" Takahiro unconsciously grip the cup tighter.

"Apparently not, we thought he had given up but he came back and did that." Akihiko lights a cigarette.

"Even so, to say that is just utterly cruel, I-

Takahiro notices Akihiko not smoking his lit cigarette and staring at something behind him. He turns to look around and standing there with a smile on his face is none other but Fuyuhiko Usami.

"What are you doing-"before Akihiko could finish what he was about to say, Takahiro stand up abruptly and slaps Fuyuhiko, leaving both men shocked by what just happened. In all the years that Akihiko has known the man, he never once saw him loose his composure.

"How dare you show your face, haven't you done enough to my family" he coldly stated.

"I am deeply sorry about that, I crossed the line" Fuyuhiko calmly said, "I came to apologized, I had assume he already knew. I was only thinking in the interest of my children's happiness"

"How can you say that, even if you wanted their happiness, if they find it you should support them. For goodness sake I'm a parent too, as long as they are happy I am happy and if they lose that happiness I will help them get through it that is what a parent should do. That is what I did, I supported them, ever since Misaki has been with Akihiko, I see him happier and he seems to have grown so much without me noticing. Beside it's not me who you should apologize, Misaki deserves it especially after what you have done to him this entire time." Takahiro ranted at Fuyuhiko who took it all rationally.

"Again I am assuming are you going to contact Misaki's real family?" Fuyuhiko asked, utterly confusing Takahiro for the moment.

"O-ofcourse I have already contacted them and we are planning a visit for the weekend."

"Then would you allow me to pay for everything as an apology for your family, I will also apologized to Misaki personally as well."

"What?"

"Please it's the least I can do for Misaki" Fuyuhiko bows formally in front of Takahiro, shocking both the men of his action.

Takahiro glances at Akihiko, who nods back, "Very well I accept."

"Thank you, if you can send me the information I will have everything arranged and nothing will go wrong. Please excuse me I have some other business to attend to, I shall see you soon" Fuyuhiko bows again and leaves.

Takahiro couldn't help but laugh, to get rid of some of the tension in the air. "I guess we just have to plan the hours and the place we are saying" he smiles at Akihiko; he sat smilingly and took a sip from his now cold coffee not caring.

"Yea" is his only response.

(A/N):

Finally I am writing the sequel, thank you so much for waiting patiently. Life has been hectic and personally I thought it be best that Takahiro finally talk Fuyuhiko down since neither Akihiko nor Misaki could get through his stubbornness. Well any I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews. Hopefully I get the next chappie up and running

Disclaimer: On profile.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few days after Misaki and Takahiro have made up. They agreed to meet Misaki's real family and they even planned out a weekend. When the day was finally approaching, Misaki became more anxious every second it came closer for him to meet his family. Currently he was packing out all his stuff and some of Akihiko's items for travel. Akihiko decided to tag along since the man didn't want Misaki to go all alone and also have a chance to introduce himself to Misaki's family.

Even though he was going to meet his real mother, he could help but feel a bit worried. He really did love his "parents", but this was very awkward for him. Misaki wasn't sure how to deal with this and felt his life became like the cheesy soap novels that Akihiko would sometimes watch out of curiosity on how middle class families work.

While lost in his thoughts, Misaki had failed to notice someone sneaking up on him.

"AAAHHH!" he cried out as Akihiko encircled his arms around his beloved.

"Aren't you done packing? You don't have to pack for me" He said as Misaki was struggling to get out of Akihiko's iron grip though his efforts were futile.

"Let me go Baka-Usagi! I'm not done packing!"

"Now that is odd, normally you would be so you wouldn't have to rush. Is something bothering you?" the moment he asked he felt Misaki stiffen. "Come now love, tell Usagi-san what's wrong?" he tightens his hold on him, giving him no choice, unless he wants to play a certain game with him.

"I don't know" he mumbled, Akihiko barley heard it and having Misaki's back to him didn't really help.

"Misaki" he said in a gentle tone. And his grip change to a more comforting tone.

"I'm just not sure what to do or how I'm supposed to feel when I meet her." Misaki let himself be engulfed in the Akihiko's embrace letting his head rest on his chest.

"It's going to be alright not to know right away. Also I am not leaving you on your own , we will both face this." Akihiko comforted his younger lover, though he felt Misaki starting to break from the embrace and let him go.

"Why do you want to come along? It's just going to be me and Nii-san going."Misaki stupidly said even though he knew deep down inside Akihiko always got his way.

"Come now Misaki did you really expect me to stay here while you are going to meet your biological mother. I will not let you go by yourself and beside Takahiro has already agreed to let me come along." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine you stupid rabbit, but no funny business." Misaki groan, how could his brother still be duped by this made him wonder.

"What do you mean 'funny Business'?" Akihiko slyly asked knowing full well what he meant, but love to embarrass his younger lover.

"Knock it off! You stupid perv!" Misaki had turned a light shade of pink, turning his back to said pervert resumed finishing his packing.

"Come now, love. I know how much you love it when I caress you and-"

"SHUT UP!"Misaki turned bright red making Akihiko smirked at his beloved reaction.

"We still have some time before your brother arrives, let enjoy ourselves till then." He began making his advance on Misaki who was trying shield himself with a shirt he held on to.

"We c-c-can't Nii-chan will be here soon." He tried to deter the man, but to no avail as Akihiko ripped the shirt from his hand and pushed Misaki onto the bed, which he then climb on top of him. Misaki had arms held down to either by the older man and he could see that Akihiko would still get his way.

"U-u-usagi-san..ngh." As soon as Misaki opened his mouth Akihiko proceeded to kiss him inserting his tongue into the boy to silence him. He then let go one arm to so he could caress his hair dissolving Misaki's resistance. With his arm free, instead of pushing the man away, Misaki brought his arm to Akihiko's back pulling him closer to him. Sensing this Akihiko let go of the other arm and held him so dearly. Then their kiss separated both panting for air as they never let their eye falter from each other. Before anything else-

Doorbell Rings

Akihiko couldn't help, but pout as Misaki reverted to himself and pushed him off to greet his brother leaving a disgruntle Akihiko on the bed. Though he wasn't truly bummed out there would be other times and he was happy that Misaki wasn't too shy about their lovemaking. He tidied himself and went down to greet Takahiro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hi, Misaki. How are you?" Takahiro asked as he saw his brother open the door, "Got everything packed?"

"Hi Nii-chan, I'm doing good just finishing packing and all." He nervously laughed, letting his brother into the condo.

"Hello Takahiro, I just finished our packing so we can leave." He greeted Takahiro as he climbed down the stairs, carrying their luggage.

"That's great, traffic was starting to build up when I driving through, if we leave now we can get to the station on time. Oh that reminds me Usagi-san we have the rentals ready?" Takahiro asked.

"There is no need to worry, I've got it covered if you can give me your car key I can put your luggage in the car. It's already here and waiting for us and there will also be another rental when we get there." Akihiko said as Takahiro gave him his car keys.

"Wow, Usagi-san prepared as always." He said cheerfully, while Misaki on the other hand was fuming at the cost on the rentals.

"Anyway I'll go ahead." Akihiko left the brothers alone as he went down to the car.

"Ready Misaki?" Takahiro looked back to see his brother.

"Yea, just let me get my coat and the keys to so I can lock the door." He was scratching his head and then went to grab his coat plus his messenger bag which contained his smaller items.

After they closing the door the brothers went into the elevator to go meet up with Akihiko. As they got to the floor, Misaki went ahead of his brother and before he could take another step he felt his brother's wrap around him.

"Don't worry Misaki, everything is going to be fine." He reassured his younger brother, Misaki turned around and hugged his only brother he ever known. Then they went to go meet Akihiko who was waiting patiently for them.

Now it was time to meet Misaki's Family.

~.~.~

A/N

Hi guys sorry for not updating this story for a long time. When I received the initial reviews for the first chapter, they really bummed me out and I lost my muse. After a while I got bog down by school work and my other fanfics so I didn't have time to write it, but hopefully I'll get back in gear. I hope you like the teaser I wrote and before I forget, there while be OCs so no pouting please, you're going to enjoy them XD. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

As they arrive to the train station Akihiko went over to confirm their tickets while Misaki and Takahiro handled their luggage. The train station wasn't too full but still healthy amount of people were walking around. After things had finally settle down tickets confirm and luggage settled. They arrive with plenty of time to spare so they went to a nearby café to have a quick brunch. Takahiro was making light jokes not only to pass the time, but to lighten the mood a bit as Misaki was still a bit nervous.

Misaki eyes wonder a bit scanning the people as they walk about to their destinations. As turned his to one side he notices a familiar group of people heading towards them.

"Good afternoon, everyone." A cheerful voice greeted, but none of them were happy to here as Fuyuhiko presented himself to the group. Misaki couldn't help but flinch with his sudden appearance, while Akihiko gave him a fierce glare, and Takahiro simply stared at him wondering what he was about to do.

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko practically growled at his father still furious at what he did to Misaki.

"I understand that you are all still angry with, but there is no need to worry I came here to formally apologize to Takahashi-kun. He deeply bowed to Misaki, "I am deeply sorry for my actions as they were highly disgraceful of me. I did not mean to cause any form of trouble within your family, I had assumed you already knew about everything, but even so I should not have reveal such sensitive information. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? Why the hell should he?" Akihiko spat back at his father, "You have always tried to separate us and putting Misaki down at every chance you get."

"Akihiko please calm down." Takahiro trying to calm down his best friend even he himself was still upset over the ordeal.

"Its alright." everyone quiet down after Misaki had spoken, Akihiko was in utter disbelief, an before he could object Misaki continued, "but what you did at first was wrong and that is something you shouldn't have done. I love Usagi-san and I want to stay by his side, even though nothing is certain please let us be."

"…I understand, and I am sorry for the actions I have done to you and your family. I am quiet ashamed of myself, if there is anything I can do, please-

"You don't have. Thanks to you I now know I have mother. Though I am still nervous to meet her, I at least know." Misaki began to mumble toward the end.

"It's going to be alright, Misaki," Takahiro went in to console his little brother, "I will always be your big brother, no matter what."

Misaki looked at his brother's big goofy grin and smiled back, "Thanks Nii-chan."

"Now that this all settle I don't you all to miss your train and I hope your trip will be pleasant. Also before I forget, here is your reservation where you will be staying." Fuyuhiko handed slip of paper to Takahiro.

"Thank you." He accepted and looked to see where they were to be staying

"But-but-"Misaki began but was silenced by the elder Usami.

"It's alright Misaki-kun, "Fuyuhiko interjected, "If anything this is nowhere near enough to deeply show my mistakes and the trouble I have caused especially to you. In my blind pursuit to attain my son's happiness, I nearly tore your family apart." He bowed his in regret of his actions leaving his son stunned at his action and the brother blushing. "Anyways please give your mother my best regards and I look forward to your return." He turns and left before anyone was able to respond.

They stood there for while staring where Fuyuhiko was standing and before either of them is able to speak the announcer interjects and informs the crowd the trains that are coming and others that are leaving. The announcer also informs that their train had arrived and is about leave within the hour.

"Looks like our transportation is here, lets us go." Usami ushered the brothers to their destination, Misaki couldn't help, but look back where Fuyuhiko once stood.

Once seated in a first class car, including a sleeper courtesy of the elder Usami, Takahiro was impressed with the luxury while Misaki was slightly annoyed at how the family spent their money. Akihiko was chuckling at their opposite reactions highly amused.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked them both knowing full well that Misaki would glare and lecture him the importance of saving money.

"This is Amazing Usagi-san!" Takahiro glancing every nook and cranny enjoying the situation, Akihiko chuckled as Misaki swallowed his annoyance.

"In a few hours we could head to the diner car and have lunch, there is no need to be shy." Akihiko spoke ahead preventing Misaki from too humble, 'Let enjoy the ride, I doubt you have another chance to experience this?"

"Ah, that is true, but it would have been nice to go on some luxurious trip like this with Minami." Takahiro sighed dreamily. Misaki gawked at Akihiko knowing full well that he planning some gift to "bribe" his brother.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" he announced abruptly startling his brother. Takahiro saw his younger disappear behind the doors, he stood up to follow him, quite concern about the situation, but Akihiko stop him and instead went after Misaki himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Stupid! Bakahiko!" Misaki ferociously washed his face."Stupid Stupid Stupid…" he sighed grabbing the towel to dry his face. He took a deep breath as looked at himself in the mirror. Despite the annoyance that the Usagi family brings, he welcomes the distraction, the closer he is to meeting his mother the more anxious he gets. He loves his brother and their parents, but meeting his mother, his biological mother none the less, he is worried about how she will accept his relationship with Usagi-san. His brother was a bit unsure of their relationship at the beginning, but we couldn't help be anxious at her reaction. Letting another sigh escape he opened the door to Usagi-san calmly waiting outside.

"GAH! What the hell are doing? Spying on me?" he pointed his finger at him accusingly, as he was about to shut the door on him, Akihiko grabbed a hold on the door pushing himself into the bathroom.

"Usagi-san, leave me alone! This is hardly the place to start something." He tried to push the older male out.

"I have learned it is not wise to leave you on your own since have the horrible habit of over thinking unnecessary things." He successfully closed the door on him and embraced the struggling Misaki.

"Stop it Usagi-san!"struggling to get out of the embrace but Akihiko kept his hold.

"Misaki, it is alright to rely on me. I'm here… for you. You don't have to meet her if you want we can go back." Misaki stopped his actions, his arm clutching at his sides with down cast eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to meet, I'm just worried about how she might think of me and my relationship with you," Misaki felt Akihiko tighten his embrace,

"We're only going to meet her if she disapprove or tries to take you away from me and your brother, rests assure I will protect you and let nothing bad happen."

"Thanks, Usagi-san"

"Come now, your brother is worried as is I. do you want to turn back?"

"No, I'm ok. I want to meet her." He said truthfully.

"Alright, let head back to your brother, he is worried about you. Unless you want have some fun here." He smirked at the blushing boy.

"Oh My God! Usagi-san! Stop that!" Misaki pushes against and start s to head when he squeal in a high pitch when Akihiko pinched his butt, and smirked at the glaring boy.

(A/N)

Sorry for taking so long to update this story, school was brutal this semester and life just got complicate, added with me being suckered into another fandom lol. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I love to hear your thought or questions on the story.


End file.
